The Lion Sleeps Tonight
by SugarCubes101
Summary: Tired. Hungry. Stressed. All the joys of having kids rolled into a series of one shots! I take prompts! PEDDIE!


_Eddie_

I've been awake for the past 48 hours dealing with kids. Patricia's been out of town for a week and I'm taking care of the kids. Usually they're pretty laid back, but this week they're hell raisers.

A couple hours ago Brianna, our 2 year old, went into the bathroom, took the end of the toilet paper, and spread it all over the house. Trust me; it took _forever_ to get that mess cleaned up.

And earlier this week Monique and Brianna, who are twins, decided to be _geniuses_ and go into Patricia and I's bathroom and spray every single one of our body sprays, perfumes, and pretty much anything scented. That bathroom _still_ smells disgusting.

While the kids were watching TV (and not being hellions for once) I started making dinner. It's more relaxing than taking care of the kids, I'll tell you that. I was calming down when Monique said something. "Daddy?"

I looked up. "Hmmm?"

"Zachary won't give me the remote!" She and Brianna are the tattle tales.

"Zachary, give her the remote." I told him.

"No!" He retorted. Like most 3 year olds he decided to be difficult.

"Zachary Michael Miller, I'm not going to ask again. Give Monique the remote."

He groaned, but gave Monique the remote. I didn't say anything and they went on with their activities. I made dinner and called the kids to sit down. While they were doing that I went into the nursery and got Melanie out of her crib. She'll be 4 months old next week.

"Wake up," I said softly. "Melanie," Her eyes fluttered open. "Promise me something and never grow up."

She sneezed in response. I took her into the kitchen where the kids were waiting to be served. "Daddy!" Brianna whined. "I'm hungry!"

I sat Melanie in her high chair and started dishing everyone up. I made spaghetti, which I think is pretty easy for kids to eat. They started eating and I got Melanie a bottle. I started feeding her when I heard a squeal. "DADDY!" One of the twins yelled.

I looked to see who it was and it was Brianna. She had meat sauce and noodles on her face. "ZACHARY FLUNG HIS SPAGHETTI AT ME!"

"Zachary!" I scolded.

"She started it!" He retorted.

"I don't care," I started. "Say you're sorry."

"Sorry," He mumbled.

I continued feeding Melanie and a few minutes later I heard another squeal. I looked up and saw it was Monique this time. She also had spaghetti sauce and noodles on her face.

"Zachary-" I started.

"It wasn't me!"

"Brianna!" I scolded. Brianna looked like she was about to cry.

"Monique was laughing at _me_!"

"That's no reason to throw spaghetti at your sister. Say you're sorry."

"Sorry," I heard.

I put Melanie back in her high chair and took Monique and Brianna into the bathroom. "What are we doing?" One of them asked. I didn't bother to look to see which.

"You girls need a bath."

I undressed them both and put them in the bathtub. "But Daddy, I don't want a bath!" Monique whined.

"I don't care. You got yourselves dirty, you're getting a bath." I washed them and after about 45 minutes I was finally done. I don't know how Patricia does this. I dried them off and got them into their pajamas.

They went into the living room and watched TV while I got Zachary ready for bed. At least Patricia will be home tonight. "Go brush your teeth." I told him.

He went into the bathroom and I stood in the doorway to make sure he did it right. When he was done he looked at me with pleading eyes and said, "When's Mommy gonna be home?"

I took his hand and we started walking downstairs. "She'll be here when you wake up." I assured him.

His eyes lit up and he smiled. We got downstairs and he sat with the girls to watch TV. "You all have to go to bed soon, ok?"

"No!" They all said in unison.

"Daddy," Monique started. "I'm not even tired."

"Me too!" Brianna chimed in.

"The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll wake up and Mommy will be home." I told them.

I left them to the TV while I put Melanie in her crib. When I came back into the living room I told the kids it was time for bed and they seemed pretty disappointed. I took them upstairs and read them_ Goodnight Moon_ for the millionth time.

"Goodnight stars," I narrated. "Goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere." I closed the book and tucked the girls into their beds. "I love you." I said as I left the room.

Then Zachary and I went into his room and I tucked him in. "Daddy," He said groggily.

"Yeah?"

"A-are you sure Mommy will be home when we wake up?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, she will." I kissed him goodnight and left the room. I went into Patricia and my bedroom and got into my pajamas. Then I went downstairs and sprawled out on the couch.

In the middle of watching one of my shows I dozed off and fell asleep.

_Patricia_

I came in the front door with my luggage in hand. I looked around and saw Eddie on the couch. I walked toward him and realized he was asleep. I smiled to myself. He's so cute when he's sleeping.

"Eddie," I whispered. I was curious as to whether I could wake him. It seemed useless, so I didn't.

I just decided to leave my luggage in the entryway and lay with him. I took off my shoes and cuddled into his chest. I felt his head tilt down and I looked up. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi,"

"When did you get back?"

"Like 2 minutes ago."

"Oh," He said softly. "How was the trip?"

"Boring. How were the kids?"

"They're a bunch of hell raisers." He replied.

I smiled. "They're related to you, so I can see why." I speak the truth. He lowered his lips to mine and that was the last word on the matter. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his chest. I closed my eyes.

Just the lion and his lioness.


End file.
